As Long As My Wings Can Fly/Tanemura Talk
Comments on the Chapter Covers Chapter 1, Mitsuki's Case This picture...... I don't remember it very well. (Things were busy at the time. All I remember is that it took forever to color. (This is how people age.) I didn't really like it all that much, is how I thought. But on the "Ribon" homepage, I played a puzzle game to win the wallpaper version. (Though I never used it. heh.) Chapter 2, As Long As the Wings Keep Flapping Hmmm... This picture too... I can't look at it anymore. Ugh. This was used as the picture on a mousepad that was a prize in a Ribon magazine contest. And it was part of a study set as a writing board. Usually I choose them myself, but this time I was busy and had my assistant choose, but... (Sorry, Koike-san... I wanted a different one.) Though there's not many pictures with both Mitsuki-chan and Full Moon-chan. A lil' Character Info Meroko Yui : this is her first name ...For some reason, she has lots of fans. I'm surprised. They seem to like her one-way feelings (too one-way) for Takuto. I don't really have a bunny-ear-girl fetish, but... Drawing Meroko made me think this was okay. At first, she was a total bunny-girl.... (Then why did I add them?) For this series I wanted all the characters to be recognizable while in silhouette. I guess I wanted them to be like toys. And she changes into an animal with Takuto, so there is a valid reason. (You'll see it in the story.) But at first, (can I say this?) before I created the rough draft for chapter 1, I was asked to draw some characters for a study set. It's cuter to have a mascot be other than human, right? So I created some while doing that. I could have just kept them for that, but when working for Ribon, I figured the reader would enjoy seeing them. But too cute is bad, so I made them a little lame, or with an attitude. Now they have become stuffed animals, etc. - Tanemura Arina More Character Info : some spoilers! Sakurai Eichi Even I don't know him. (Half serious.) I tried to make him seem very nice. He looks look in the white clothes. Doctor Wakaouji He's suppose to look like an adult version of Eichi. Similar hair. I planned to have him appear more but Mitsuki left her house so quickly so it didn't work. He'll appear in the future. Kouyama Futsuki Grandma... It was fun to draw her. (difficult though) Wakamatsu Madoka (and Gu-chan) There are a few Madoka fans. Don't be mean to Madoka-chan... Some fan got made at me. Sorry. But that's the type of character she is. Gu-chan too. He's super popular. I'm happy. I like him a lot. His name comes from the Gu in Piggu (Pig) : Those only reading the books might not know this, sorry if it's a spoiler. The new shinigami in the last chapter is a boy, Izumi Rio. The ghost is named Jonathan.